Vengfull Warrior
by Chii-Chan-18
Summary: Kagome is betrayed by InuYasha, and filled with her own hate. When she takes up the offer to be trained, a warrior to get her revenge. But she didnt know she would be trained by the Band Of Seven! And that Bankotsu would soon have her heart. Lemons Later.
1. Chapter 1

-A/N I had made a story like this a very long time ago, but accidently deleted it, and lost the old copy!! So I tried to make another copy, just a good.. But It didn't turn out as great, but I hope its just as popular!!! (Hint..Hint)

* * *

I dont TECHNICALY own InuYasha, but in my world, Sesshy and Ban-Chan are all mine!!

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

Chapter 1: New Pain.

* * *

The nights sky was darkened blue with tiny silver crystals, twists of violet and lavender intwined deeply, and contrasted with the deep colors of the sky. A beautiful night, to go with a beautiful experience ready to happen.

Kagome was over-whelmed with happiness, she was finally going to be with InuYasha! After so many nights of crying, and wishing, he finally told her his everlasting love.

Kagome practically skipped to the tree, where he had told her to meet him at. Kagome's happiness was pushing her heart higher and higher in her chest, untill she was brimming over.

She held her hand to her pulsing heart, it should have been impossible to be so happy!! Kagome Higurashi was finally going to be with her true and real love..InuYasha.

Even his name brought back memories of them meeting, fighting, laughing, and finally him telling her to meet her at their special tree, at midnight.

Kagome's silver/blue eyes were shining with as much love as she ever felt, sometimes the world gave you a wonderfull gift you had never expected, but always wanted..Kagome would protect her gift with her very life!

Kagome stopped for a moment, hearing something...a moan?

Kagome began to feel that horrible, cold fear that raced through her veins at incredible speed, whenever fear was apparant.

Kagome hid her small body behind the gigantic tree, and looked in front of her only to see...

Sango.

InuYasha.

Mating.

Kagome stopped for a moment, not being able to breath. Not being able to gather air in her lungs. Betrayel and anger rushed through her in a terrifying mix.

How? How?! Kagome couldn't think, couldn't register. She could only think of the horrible show in front of her, she did the only thing she could think of.. She ran.

She ran as fast as she could, untill her lungs were literally burning inside of her body. The pain was unimaginable.

Kagome just couldn't go on, she stopped and fell in a heap on the ground. Her tears fell from her face in a rush, tiny crystals holding so much pain.

She cried put untill it was impossible to muster anymore tears. Her heart pounded so deeply within her chest, she thought for 100 that it would burst.

But the burning pain would not stop, no matter what she did. No matter what she thought, it wasn't something easily ignored.

How? She had loved him so deeply, so fully, yet it wasn't enough! How can one moment you be so deliriously happy, then the next..So agonizingly sad.

Kagome ground her teeth together, she hated them both! With her whole being!!

Sango, was supposed to be her best friend..Her sister. Every time Kagome had talked to her about InuYasha, had she thought of the betrayel she would bring? This thought brought a new wave of hate.

Kagome remembered the night before..

_Flash Back: _

"_Sango! Im so happy!! InuYasha just told me that he loved me with his whole heart, and always would!"_

"_I didn't know that it was possible to be so happy." Im to meet him at our special tree at midnight..Today!!!!" _

_End Flash Back. _

How could Sango have done this?! She knew the feelings Kagome had for him, yet she stole him from her! Kagome felt so stupidly blind, and so very naive.

Kagome felt a burning hate for them both, those destroying backstabbing "friends" of hers deserved each other.

Kagome stood, trying to move her dead, limbs from the ground. Trying to shadow the pain, from her heart. Her face was a mass of dried tears, she was missing a shoe from the run she had done. And a slick line of blood was dripping from her face, probably from a branch.

Kagome stopped. No more of her tears would be wasted on either of them, she forced them down with all her will. She would never go back, she must find a place to stay and-

"Kagome."

Kagome stopped dead, hearing soft, emotionless voice from behind her, she instantly recognized the voice was Kana's.

Without turning, or without moving Kagome answered, "Kana."

Finally turning around, Kagome found herself facing the small teenager Kana. Her hair was cut to her shoulders, and as pale and white as her snow skin. Yet she had a great beauty.

In her hair a beautiful flower rested, beautiful, and probably rare. Her attire consisted of a silk and quite exotic white kimono.

"I know your pain, InuYasha resting with that whore, I understand."

Kagome's eyes widend in surprise, how? Had Kana seen what had happend? Trying to keep calm, and stay un-feeling Kagome answered just as un-emotionally. Pushing her feelings deep within her.

"What does this mean to you? Why would you care?"

Kana's eyes flickered for a moment, surprising Kagome immensely.

"You may not see, but I have loved before. Kohaku. I told him my love and he only answered by calling me a filthy bitch. I want InuYasha to pay for the pain he cause you, for you to fight back."

_'Like brother, like sister.'_ Kagome thought with a cutting-edge bitterness.

Kagome began to understand, Kana was no evil only extremely misunderstood. "How? How can I make them pay?"

Kagome could only think of revenge, she would get back at them for breaking her heart.

Kana looked at her straight in the eyes as she answered. "You will travel with me to Naraku's castle, we have people who could train you to become a warrior, and inflict such pain at InuYasha as he did to you."

Without even thinking of anything, Kagome nodded her head. If this was an evil trap she had nothing to loose..Nothing at all.

Kana nodded, but before she could speak Kagome asked, "Who will be there? Will Naraku be there as well?"

Kagome shifted her weight to her other leg , but her eyes were just as un-emotional as Kana's were for a moment.

"Naraku will **not** be present at the castle, it will be me, you, Kagura, and..."

"And who else?" Kagome asked, anxious to hear. She titled her head to Kana questionably as an old habit.

"Bankotsu."

* * *

-A/N I keep reading this but it sounds so shitty!!! I think I did a bad job at details, and it does not seem realistic at all. (I mean with the feelings..) PLEASE review and give me ideas and reviews, I once changed my entire story line with one idea, I loved it that much! Thanks for reading, and thanks ALOT if you review!! REMEMBER lemons with Ban-Chan and as much fluff as possible! Who can say no to that?!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: New Home

1-A/N: Hey! Im sorry that it took me such a long time to update, It was a really busy time lately, I hope this chapter is much longer, please tell me if the size is good enough. Thanks! And for everyone who reviewed, thanks!

-banny'z4eva: You're my first reviewer thank you! Thanks for the idea, I really like the "hard to get" one. Thanks again, I hope you like the second chapter to!

-BankotsuxKagome: Thanks, I appreciate the support. I also hope you like this second chapter to!!

-I'm Still Not Over You: Thank you, Im glad that you like it, and I want you to enjoy this to!

-CobaltHeart: Yeah I know what you mean, I like the idea to. I don't like Inu/San either, but I just wanted to make it more dramatic

-SakuraShadows: Thanks! Im glad your enjoying it, I love reviews that are simple but nice.

-demongirl121: THANKS. That was really nice! I hope you like the update.

-TsukiharKitty: Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy!

Thank you guys. Love you all.

I don't TECHNICALLY own InuYasha, but in my world, Sesshy and Ban-Chan are all mine!!

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Chapter 1: New Home.

A small gasp escaped from the young miko's lips, why would Bankotsu be living at Naraku's home? Kagome felt a wildfire blush clearly make its self at home on Kagome's porcelain cheeks. 'Oh god, not him!'

Noticing the obvious dis-comfort that Kagome showed, Kana raised her silver brow in question, she seemed to be stunned into silence, Kana thought with wonder. her monotone voice devoid of any emotion, Kana explained slowly.

"Bankotsu will be training you, he and the rest of his "brothers." She explained trying to find out why Kagome's reaction had her blushing.

Kagome could feel her heart pound against her small chest, she would not do this, if Bankotsu was around!

Kagome thoughts drifted to InuYasha, a fresh batch of anger settled in her heart, her eyes more silver then blue were storming over. Clouds of anger washed into her.

Kagome's face went rigid, "I will do it, no matter who will be there." Kagome thanked Kami that her voice was fairly clear and sturdy. Not the mass of mixed emotions she felt inside.

Kana nodded, her demonic powers sensing the turmoil inside Kagome, ' a stranger girl indeed.' Kana's thought, watching the miko's face intently.

Kana nodded once more, her silver mane of hair swooshed with the wind, "let us go now."

Kana said those simple words and without waiting, began to walk at a swift pace.

'Will we be walking there? Wont it be far?' Kagome thought, a thoughtfull expression took its place on her porcelain face.

Without even turning her body Kana answered the question on Kagome's mind.

"The walk is only 2 minutes at most, then we will come to a barrier, that must be broken to enter the castle." Kana explained this without turning around, Kagome nodded slowly.

Kagome wished time to go faster, a moment to think would drag her thoughts into unwanted directions.

Within a moment they came to an invisible barrier of white infested power. Bringing her hand cautiously to the edge Kagome felt an indescribable feeling of power, quickly snatching her hand away Kagome glanced to Kana wondering what the strange surge of power meant.

Kana simply muttered some whispered words that resembled gibberish and the power Kagome had felt suddenly disspeared.

Kana nodded showing it was clear, and they began to walk towards the castle.

Kagome felt so many feelings. Anxiety, fear, pain, lonliness, terror, and overwhelming feeling of hate. She furiously tried to wipe them away, this was not the time and place for Kagome to have a panic attack. That was one of her most treasured secrets, when ever her feelings began to overwhelm her, she had troubles breathing.

Kagome looked to the castle, it surprised her. She had expected something quite grand, but instead she saw a few small extended buildings added together.

It was large, but not quite castle title worthy. It was a deep mahogany, made with what looked like glossy wood. 'Probably not one scrape,' Kagome thought her thoughts drifting once more.

There were huge slide doors at the entrance, delicate rice paper that was pure white. Kagome was secretly terrified to enter this place, actually, scared out of her wits. (-A/N: Im bad at that kinda stuff!! Sorry!)

Kana curtly nodded to Kagome once more, and Kagome took that as a sign to follow her into the large doors, Kagome took a large breath, and walked in.

The inside was even more beautiful, the wood was dim in the flickering lights, and Kagome realized just how late it was, but she wasn't tired at all. She was far to pumped up.

All Kagome wanted to do was curl in a tight ball, and let the tears she had been holding flow free. She didn't have to pretend when she was alone.

She wanted to be alone, even if it meant being alone in this particular place.

"Kana, Im sorry but, can I please rest alone now, I can tour tomorrow maybe."

Kagome rubbed her eyes lightly, trying to shake the sudden fatigue that had fallen upon her. Kana started at her right in the eye, sending a strange soft tremble down Kagome's spine.

She nodded quickly, her blank eyes showing none of her felings, "Please follow me to your room, where you will be resting."

Her soft voice seemed to earily echo in the building, the softness contrasting greatly in the shallow silence.

Kagome tried her best to shake off this feeling, she had to get a grip on herself!

The walk down the long, dark hall was one of silence and deep thinking. She needed to be alone, and to..think.

Kagome's heart lurched at that thought, it would be so painful.

They finally stopped at a large door, painted delicately with small pink blossom's, a pretty sight of a warm spring night, something like tonight.

"Thank you Kana, goodnight." Kagome said this without turning around, afraid Kana would see her eyes brimming with un-shed tears. Why couldn't she be strong?

"Kagome, even thought its late into the night if you wish for a bath, then you may use the spring outside, near the barrier we passed."

Kagome turned to thank Kana, but when she turned there was only space there, she had gone.

Seeing no one was there, Kagome practically threw herself on the bed, she would not cry, HE meant nothing to her, she would be strong.

She told herself these words, but she couldn't stop her tears brimming over.

Bankotsu.

That name rang over in her head, another blush crept onto her cheeks, it would be so hard to train with him, well...because.

She had been infatuated with him, the moment she layed eyes on him, it wasn't love! She told this to herself with confidence, but she had felt her heart tug when she saw him..

Shaking her head quickly, she decided to take that offer on the spring anyway, this was ridiculous she thought. She was running away from herself.

She got up in a hurry, not thinking about anything she might need, just wanting to get away as quickly as she could.

The walk down the hall was scary enough, always glancing behind her back cautiously, had she just heared foot steps?

Kagome sighed loudly, what was happening to her? She eventually got outside, the darkness curtaining over the house. Black engulfed over everything in sight.

Shadows dancing and creeping on the sides of the house, making monsters and creatures appear everywhere.

A soft breeze blew by, making a swift tremble go through her.

Where could it be? Kagome looked around and held herself with her arms, the cold was not that bad, but it was quite a shock.

Kagome's eyes searched over everything, untill she saw something glisten.

'Aha! I found it!' Kagome ran over to sparkling black spring, in the darkness it glittered like diamond's were encrusted inside.

Sighing loudly, Kagome quickly stripped small bumps appeared on her body, and she ran in the spring as quickly as possible.

Kagome let out a serene sigh once more, this was definitly heaven. The warm ness surrounded her body like a second skin.

Feeling something odd, Kagome looked down to her foot, only to see her sock still attached to her foot.

"Baka, Baka." Kagome grumbled lightly, ripping the sock from her foot she stood to place in with the other clothes.

Just as she stood she saw a large shadow stand near, a long shadow of a body and...a braid?

Kagome stood naked right in front of a smiling Bankotsu.

(-A/N weellllllllll thats it! I thought it would turn out better, but...well I guess its okay... Please tell me your thoughts..AND REVIEW! Thanks for reading!)


	3. Chapter 3: Captive Heart

**-A/N: Im so sorry that it took so long! My entire computer crashed, so we bought a laptop for me, It took such a long time to finally get the internet. But now that I have it, Im going to start writing as fast as possible, thanks to all you enthusiastic, and supporting reviewers.**

* * *

- TsukiharaKitty: Thank you! This particular review made me laugh, Im glad you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you like the next one just as much. Thank you. 

- Cobalt Heart: Thank you! For taking the time to say why you liked the chapter, I appreciate that, I hope you enjoy this, and thanks again!

- Heaven for me. Is loving you: Yes, yes it does. Thanks for the review!

- FoxyLilRaven: W0W this is a hard review to answer, to be honest. I didn't even think about the Tama, I honestly don't know if I want it in the story. But after this review.. Im kind of thinking of adding it in now. Thanks for the review, enjoy!

- HisLordFluffiness: THANKS! This is such a nice review, oh, also, I LOVE your stories, I will review when Iam done this chapter.

- lunafey 1: Thanks so much, Im glad you like it, and I hope you like the third chapter as well. ENJOY.

- BankotsuXKagome: Thank you, Im so happy you like this chapter, and thank you for reviewing!

-lonely-miko: Thank you for the review, I hope you like this too.

Japangurly: Hehe, its been a while. Thank you for reviewing, Im glad you like this chapter, I hope you love the next one!!

Thanks everyone, and sorry once again!

* * *

I dont TECHNICALY own InuYasha, but in my world, Sesshy and Ban-Chan are all mine!! 

'Thinking'

"Talking"

* * *

Chapter 3: New Enemies. 

A large scream echoed through the area, she put as much as she had into that scream, feeling it rise from the pits of her stomach, until her lungs felt fire inflame inside them. She had to stop, and breath.

Bankotsu winced visibly, Kagome opened her mouth, planning to scream 'Hentai' at the top of her lungs, when a large hand clasped over her mouth like steel.

Holding her arms tightly to her side, like an unbreakable clasp of iron.

Kagome squirmed viciously watching his face in the moonlight, he was so obviously annoyed. But there was a forgein emotion in his eyes, Kagome was far to distracted to think of it.

'_I always kind of wished to be close to him like this, maybe not THIS situation, but just for him to be close..'_

Kagome instantly felt a blush cross her face, making her face resemble a ripe tomato. This just HAD to be the time for her inner hentai to come out, wasn't it!?

Starting to get very uncomfortable...

Kagome did the only thing she could think of- she began to lick his hand.

Bankotsu pulled back quickly, shock evident on his usual handsome face, and Kagome began to yell at him loudly, forgetting to tone her voice down.

"You PERVERT! Peeping Tom! You could have atleast made your presence unknown, dumbass!"

"Wench, I came to the springs to relax, and instead I find a bad-tempered little girl."

His voice was as smooth as honey, and slightly cocky- it pissed the hell out of her.

His tan face held an annoying smirk, and his cerulean eyes twinkled with amusement.

This made her even more pissed- If possible.

"Little GIRL?! Excuse me? That was more then you will EVER see!"

Kagome ranted on, more like screamed on. And she tried to gather all her strength, lurching forward instantly- pushing Bankotsu with all her might.

The unprepared mercenary fell into the water, making a huge splash around him. Muscled limbs flying around, trying to gain balance, but it was too late.

If she wasn't so angry, she would have laughed her ass off.

Kagome huffed indigenously and grabbed her clothes, wrapping them around her securely for something to wear, and without a look back, she ran to the 'castle.'

Still muttering about 'stupid egoistical mercenaries,' and whatever else crossed her mind, she threw open the pretty door to her room, and she practically jumped onto her bed.

_'How dare he! That stupid ass! And I'am NOT A LITTLE GIRL!!_' Kagome thought to herself, ringing her arms around everywhere.

She felt red hot anger sizzling inside her like boiling water.

_'hah! He is even more worse then..'_

Instantly Kagome's face morphed into absolute sorrow, the anger- so alive a moment ago, now dead.

She had forgotten, how could she?

Inevitably, Kagome's eyes misted up, and a sparkling tear, a lone tear, came tumbling down her snow-white face.

She couldn't afford to forget, she was on a mission, and not even a dick-for-brains murderer could get in the way.

(A/N: Wow, I never thought I would EVER say a sentence like that!)

AND to make matters worse, she might have made an enemy out of him, which would be horrific, seeing how he would be training her.

An odd sounding groan slipped from her throat, pain, hate, sorrow, regret, they all contaminated her mind.

She threw off her 'blanket' of clothes, and put on her school shirt, the skirt being to wet to wear.

_'To make matters so much worse..I STILL actually harbor a crush on him, what a stupid, low, whoreish, person I'am.. I dont deserve anything.' _

Kagome thought this, her eyes beggining to glisten with unshed tears.

Kagome suddenly felt a wave of fatigue wash over her, she was exhausted.

Tiredly, Kagome opened her blankets, and curled inside.

The entire time, her face, her mind, her heart. They all felt strange, something she couldn't explain.

One un-answered question, began to nag constantly at her mind, a plauge unwilling to leave.

_'Bankotsu has nothing to do with it, he doesnt change a thing!..Then why when I was with him, did I so suddenly forget, forget the pain that courses through me at this very moment, and forget the sorrow, that holds my heart captive?' _

* * *

**Sorry this is so short, I want to make it up to you, and try to start another chapter very soon. I will update anyway, but reviews definitly hurry the process up. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hating You Is Fun

-A/N: I feel horrible about the size of my chapters, this chapter will hopefully be longer, and more to your liking, please tell me if this chapter size is good, if so, then I will continue with this size. (Around 7-8 pages I think..) Thank you all so much! Your support makes me so happy, and makes me really want to write! **VERY IMPORTANT NOTE AT END OF CHAPTER.**

Thank you all, your reviews helped me a great deal.

- AznPristess: Thank you! Well, your going to see that this chapter, I hope you like it. XD

- Kistune Cupcake: Thanks alot! I appreaciate the review alot! Enjoy. :)

- HisLordFluffiness: Im glad you like this, and I hope this chapter is good too! Thanks for the review, here is the update. :):)

-Inu-n-Kag-Gurl: Thank you! Here is your chapter :D:D

-Most Unlikely Angel: Im glad you like this so far, here is the chapter! Thank you.

To everyone who gave a review to me, thank you all so much!

* * *

Disclaimer: I dont own InuYasha, But I **DO** own this story, and plot. 

"Talking"

_'thinking' _

Chapter 4: Hating You Is Fun.

* * *

Kagome woke to the sound of creaking wood, her eyes snapped open in a moment. She had a strange moment where she forget where she was, and for a moment the entire situation. 

Until it all came crashing onto her, and it felt all more real then before. Another thought came into her head.

_'I have to face the world today, more importantly.. Bankotsu!'_

Kagome felt the wave of dread wash upon her, after all that happened, she would be forced to see him, would he be angry?

_'No Kagome, you just screamed at him, licked his hand, and then pushed him into the water, he will be overjoyed to see you.'_

A part of her felt some sympathy for him witnessing her rage, the other part of her just thought.

_'He deserved it.'_

She heared the door creak once more, and she was torn from her many consuming thoughts, she glanced to the door only to see Kana standing there, still as a Roman statue, simply staring at her.

Kagome felt a flush of embarrassment that Kana see her clad in only her school shirt, but she decided that she had better shake it off, she had enough to worry about.

Kagome shifted awkwardly for a moment, before she decided to talk to her.

"Hello, Kana."

Kana simply stared at her for a moment, her curiously black eyes still, and probing.

"Kagome." Kana acknowledged her with a silent nod and her words. Looking like she was still somewhat in a trance - like state.

"Thank you, I mean for everything, that you have done for me."

Kagome said this with sincerity and feeling, she really was in debt. Without her she would have been... she didn't even want to know how she would be, the hate and anger suddenly came back with surprising force.

As if coming from her stupor, Kana began to talk in her soft lyrical voice. "Kagome, I assumed a bath would be to your liking, so the inside building is ready for you."

Kagome nodded and slowly got up, "Kana, about last night-" She started more than slightly afraid of Kana's reaction.

"Its alright, I understand. You were fatigued and didn't have to energy to tour the castle."

Kagome stood in shock and confusion for a moment, was Kana oblivious to what had occurred between her and Bankotsu?

That was impossible, she wasn't exactly quiet.. She decided to play along with it, if Kana was lying, the most she could do was go along with it.

"Thank you Kana, and about this bath.."

Kana nodded once more, "after your bath, I will find you, and you will go to your first day of training, if that is acceptable."

"Of Course." Knowing Kana, had only asked not to sound pompous and rude, but since when did Kana care about how she sounded?

Kagome answered automatically, wondering suddenly about something.

"Kana, what will I be wearing?"

"I will have an acceptable training uniform ready, when you are ready." She answered, her eyes not even being cold, or anything.. Simply - empty.

Kagome nodded okay, and suddenly that bath seemed like heaven waiting.

Sensing her restlessness Kana, began walking and showed for her to follow.

She followed, walking with her, in the dark and deathly silent hall. Feeling somehow insignificant, as she walked with Kana, in the large 'castle.'

Finally, just as Kagome was going to question if they were almost there, Kana stopped at a plain dark brown door, glancing to Kagome.

"It's all ready for you, take your time, when you're complete I will find you."

And with that, Kana was gone, looking like a child ghost, with her frosty white silk Kimono, and matching hair.

Kagome watched long after she was gone, and she walked cautiously into the bathroom, suddenly feeling dread.

She would be alone, and when she was alone, she had her thoughts. And she knew exactly what her thoughts would be like.

Well, she couldn't just skip it, so she walked into the bathroom, and saw something she didn't expect.

A huge bathroom awaited her eyes, the same decorations on her door, were on the walls. They were simply more large, and instead of all the flowers placed on the tree's, some were gently falling down, to the ground.

The sight made Kagome feel strange, like her heart was falling apart, she didn't understand.

She felt such a strange nostalgia, it confused her horribly. Trying to get her thoughts away from the direction they were going, she began to look into the steaming water.

It was a typical bath in this era, it was large, and brown. The wood was just as smooth and soft as the building, and it held a large amount of steaming and relaxing looking water. She sighed loudly, it looks incredibly relaxing.

Kagome stripped down, and sighed just looking at the water, stepping from her shirt she walked into the water.

She sighed as she felt the water begin to relax her muscles, she shifted lightly, so that her head laid back, against the wood.

Her thoughts once again, went back to her little 'encounter' with Bankotsu.

How would she find the courage to talk to him, to interact with her enemies?

This made Kagome stop for a moment, her eyes widened, what was wrong with her?

Would she always be like this?! _'The past is the past Kagome! They were never your enemies, they were His enemies, and you **WILL **forget him, now and forever!'_

Kagome could feel the tears once more, and the mindless hate rage inside her. Would she always be like this?

Worthless, and stupid, naive, and worst of all WEAK. How could she train when she was so weak?

That was probably her worst trait, her weakness. She thought to herself with self-inflicted scorn.

Kagome shut her eyes tightly, from now on, she would make herself strong, and she would forget about her past.

These words held something important, she was making a vow, one she didn't intend to ruin.

She snapped open her eyes, it was time to hurry. She couldn't make the world wait, only because of her cursed weakness.

Kagome was admiring the beautiful scene on the wall, when she noticed a daintily wrapped package only a couple inches from her.

_'How out of it am I?'_ Kagome thought suddenly, she grabbed the odd package, and felt it to be firm. She opened it open, wondering what it was.

Much to her surprise, it was a small piece or rose scented soap, 'I had this in my bag.. but.. how did it end up here?'

Knowing ignored her thoughts, and simply decided to use what she had. She moved the soap over her body, feeling the slick wetness as she washed it off with the still steaming water.

She moved her hands over where the soap had been, loving this feeling.. Proving that she really was still alive, and this wasn't all a freakish nightmare.

She used the soap in her hair, rubbing her ebony tresses gently, but thoroughly. After being convinced that she was clean, Kagome moved from the water, even though, a new nightmare awaited her..

She knew she HAD to be strong. _'Myabe this wont be so hard! Maybe I will just.. pretend that It never.. happend.' _

Realizing how terribly un-realisitc her idea was, she wasn't in denial, she knew what would await her.

Using some plain brown fabric laying near the bath, she rubbed her body down, savouring the feeling of it running down her body, the fabric like heaven itself.

She wrung her hair to rid of the water, she felt something so strange.. _'Just nerves..'_ Placing on her shirt once more, Kagome tried to erase the worry from her mind, and her face. And she opened the door, with a forbidding pressure laying heavily against her shoulders.

Not knowing what to really do, Kagome decided to call on Kana, maybe it would somehow summon her?

"Kanna..?"

Only a moment later, the ghost girl stood in front of her, and exact replica of a stone creature.

"Come Kagome, I have your clothes prepared for you."

Kagome nodded, what was going to happen?

* * *

Bankotsu's POV.

* * *

Bankotsu leaned against the hard wooden wall carelessly, leaning his muscular body against his loved and trusted Banryuu. (-A/N Spelling?) 

Inside he was raging against many unfamiliar feelings.

_'How could she have gotten me off guard, I, the man who has killed countless men without a thought, pushed in the water! By a mere woman!'_

Bankotsu sighed heavily, his sapphire eyes troubled, grazing over the training area. What was this demon woman doing to him??

Bankotsu knew the answer, from the moment he had layed his eyes on her, he had felt a strange pull towards her, like the vixen was pulling him in!

As irony would have it, he was thinking about her, and how beautiful she looked, the moment she pushed him into the water.

His face suddenly gained a satisfied and snarky smile, he had seen her body, and it was NOT one of a child!

Bankotsu straighned up, a sigh left his mouth. What was happening to him, he shouldn't like this woman as much as he did. He shouldn't feel this way about a woman he barely knew, but he couldn't help it.. Inside he couldn't help it.

His eyes gained a curiously strange glint. What would happen if he was around her longer.. He didn't know, but he wanted to know.

"I WILL know!" He yelled loudly, snapping his body up, his sapphire eyes glinting like crazy - with what looked like determination? Not even noticing his brothers around him.

"Bankotsu, can you please keep your twisted thoughts, IN your head?" A very bored Renkotsu said, watching his brother with eyes that clearly doubted his sanity.

Bankotsu shot him a glare, and sat down on the long grass once more, his eyes twinkling with the on-coming game.

* * *

Normal POV.

* * *

"Are you ready Kagome?" 

"Yes." Kagome answered back, her voice surprising her with its strength.

Kagome walked from behind the door, in her miko uniform, the uniform she would wear for her training. Her hair styled in two long braids, each thick and tied with ribbons at the end. The miko uniform contrasted with her snow skin, making her dazzle with beauty.

"You look very. Good Kagome." Kanna said, her voice just as normal, but.. Had she just complimented her?

"Thank you Kana." Kagome said with a bold smile, and finding it more easy then she would have thought.

The building began to drift away in the distance, the carefully desinged walk-way, was beggining to let nature take its way. Kagome could see the spring, and she fought against the tremendous blush trying to make its way to her cheeks.

How would Bankotsu react??

"Kagome." Kanna asked as they continued the long trek to wherever she would train. "I wish you the best of luck, on this venture."

"T-Thank you Kanna." This was getting... Very strange. '_Why are The Band Of Seven helping anyway, why would they care abou-'_

She was so deep in thought, she almost crashed into the small form of Kana, not noticing as they stopped at a large field.

There was long stemmed grass breezing in the soft wind, touseld in a way that showed the wildness of this field more accuratly. The clouds were like puffy cotton candy, bunched together, yet some small parts escaped, drifting leisurely. The sky was a bright, and pure blue, stretching over the sky, far across the huge field. the sun shinning bright with a very welcoming yellow. - Her favourite colour.

Kagome's eyes almost bugged out of her head, there was a huge bin of extremely dangerous looking weapons to her far left.

A surprising gust of wind violently blew, causing her ribbons to rip out of her hair, the hair flowing all to her face.

She growled lightly and whipped the hair from her face, not knowing how her actions affect two of the members.

The ribbon blew right smack into Renkotsu's face, his usually stotic face, formed surprise.

"Wench, control your hair, before I intentionally rip it out."

His voice was even and emotionless, but something stirred in his eyes.

"Excuse me, if I cant control the wind!" Kagome snapped out, annoyed already with him.

Bankotsu ruined the silence, with a loud chuckle unable to hold it in, or even try. Everyone looked to him instantly.

"And what is so funny?" She asked hands on her hips.

"It seems I'm not the only one, who has seen the force of your wrath." He said laughing carelessly again. Holding his banryuu over his shoulder. How much did that sword really weigh?

Kana and the rest of the Band Of Seven looked curiously to them. Except for Jakotsu, who was glaring at Kagome under long lashes, muttering incoherently about

'stupid vexing woman-devils.'

This would be gallons of fun, a girly feminine, man despising her because of her sex.

While a blush covered her face instantly, "He didn't deserve it half as much as you did!"

This seemed to make his cocky smile grow larger, if possible. "Would you like me to tell everyone about your child-like bo-"

"Enough."

Kanna's voice echoed louder then Kagome had ever heared it, somewhat comical surprise was plastered on everyone's face, expect for Renkotsu of course. But the silent Suikotsu had the courtesy to look somewhat surprised.

"You will make Kagome comfortable, and teach her." Kanna's eyes narrowed considerably on Bankotsu, he just looked right back, his face still carefree, but with a twinge of a foreign emotion in his eyes.

"I must go now, Kagome." She nodded to her, her face still in her Roman statue pose, but her eyes seemed a little less.. - black.

Kagome nodded, smiling slightly. And waved bye to her.

Kagome put her brave face on, and turned, facing her new ' trainers.'

"Okay, I'm ready if you are." She said, feeling less at ease without Kanna. Bankotsu was the first to speak, as per usual. "Lets see what you have - wench."

It began all over again.

**- A/N: The message isn't really that important, just wanted to get your attention. :) I noticed how I have a lot of alerts, favourites ect, I'm very grateful. But it helps if you would add a review, it speeds it up considerably, and makes me happy. I'm going to take this story more seriously, trying to add more detail, more plot.. and so on. Your idea's help, so please send them to me if you would like. Thanks. :) Also I have MANY surprising ideas, that will make this story much more interesting, in a couple more chapters, it will be very interesting I promise. I have a question also, I always forget what The Band Of Seven, is called in Japanesse. Does anyone know how to spell it in Japanesse? If you do - could you add that in your review? Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hate Love, Love Hate

-A/N: Hey Again.!! I'm SOOOOO sorry this took so long! The computer was messed, (no lies.) And my school life, and life has been hectic and confusing. OK, enough excuses I know.. So I truly hope you like this, thank you all, you have been loyal and awesome reviewers!! If you all can forgive me enough, and stay with me. Then I really hope you enjoy this and are not dissapointed! **_READ THIS:_ the thanks for all of those amazing and wonderful reviewers will be on next chapter, for the reviews of last chapter and new chapter. I simply wish to get this chapter out as soon as possible, and write you darlings on the next chapter. Love you all!! **

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any characters, it sucks - but its true.

'Thinking.'

'Talking.'

Chapter 5:

* * *

Kagome sighed for the 50th time that day, giving what she hoped was a death glare to Bankotsu, who simply shrugged, and smirked back.

She whipped a small jewel of sweat from her forhead, determination etched deeply in her eyes. Her body was starting to heat up - the strain she was under, was not something she was used to, even being in the feudal era for such a long time. It hadn't prepared her for THIS!

"Stupid, stupid Ka-go-me." He said, intentionally imitating the way she - so kindly - broke her name up for him. After their _little_ heated spat about her name.

She growled lightly, her eyes clearly showing her strong emotions bubbling strongly inside her.

"What do you want, Ban-Chan?" She sneered sharply, knowing how he detested that little nickname she so kindly bestowed upon him.

Bankotsu lazily pushed some dangling hair from his eyes. "Can't you do anything? With the way you moved that sword, you would snap your Own wrist!" He said obviously trying to rile her up, a self-confident smile found its way to his face, he snickered lightly, seeing her face, frozen in fury.

Well, she was going to take the high rode this time!

"Im soooooo sorry Ban-Chan, I think I'd rather be with someone else, instead of being taught by a juvinelle.. jerk such as yourself!"

Lifting her head regally, she began to walk away from him, her hair, and miko uniform flapping wildly in the fiecre breeze.

She would just find someone else to 'train' with. _'anyones better then that unbearable, adorable mercena-'_

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks.. Did.She.Just.Call.Bankotsu.Adorable?!

Before she could think about her shocking turn of thoughts, Bankotsu grabbed on her shoulders, and twisted her around. Her body went rigid with surprise for a moment, she glowered into his mischievous blue eyes, and she saw him laughing at her.

"What do you think your doing?" She said frididy, you could almost touch the frost that came out of her mouth.

"If you didn't noticed, woman, the rest of my comrads are gone." That annoying, confident -more like arrogant- smile that always graced his lips, was getting extremely familer, with each passing moment.

Her forehead creased with confusion momentarily, she vigorously looked around the large training area, were they really alone?

Standing beside the pile of violent, and dangerous looking weapons, stood Jakotsu. His eyes cut into little slits, he stood like an exact figurine of Kana, except his arms were clapsed tightly together.

He was simply staring at Kagome, his eyes barring into her, not even willing to come near here. A disgusted and defiant look stood firm on his face.

Now that was rude! Kagome thought with a small huff in her mind.

Kagome turned back to Bankotsu immediately.

"Ha! Jakotsu is right there, were not alone!" Kagome exclaimed, a smug smile crossed her features, then left just as quickly as it appeared. She walked straight into that one..

"But I don't think you a woman would want to train with Jakotsu." He stated, without missing a beat.

Knowing his logic - but not wanting to step down, "Maybe I don't want to train anymore!"

With that, Kagome turned on her heel once more, leaving an annoyed Bankotsu behind her, "Good, maybe we wont have to deal with such a weak, brat!"

Bankotsu yelled back, not expecting her reaction. Instead of turning back, and yelling a witty insult back at him, she simply continued walking without a falter in her long strides.

He did however see a small crystalline tear, pushed off her face, by the vulgar wind.

He felt a strange pull at his heart, and he frowned involuntary, why did he suddenly feel.. So sad when he saw her tear?

And even more agonized, to know his insult was the reason?

Sighing loudly, he fell to the ground with a 'ump' arms crossed, and a frown still solid on his face. What the hell was Kagome doing to him?

Kagome kept her long pace, wanting to return to the 'castle' very badly.

She winced, this pace was absolutely killing her, her limbs felt as though fire was embedded deeply among them.

She frowned at herself, she shouldn't have let Bankotsu's little pun hurt her so badly, it was incredibly foolish of her. _'He must think I'm such a baby, but then again - why should_ I_ care how he thinks of me?'_

Slapping her hand against her head, she inwardly scowled her attitude, it would definitely have to change, or who knows what would befall her?

Kagome scowled once more, but continued walking. Too caught up in her thousands of thoughts to really pay attention to the nature surrounding her.

Once she was absolutely sure Bankotsu couldn't see her, she stopped her fast pace, letting her aching limbs have a tiny break. She would at least have her pride!

Finally; she was in the castle, the eerie silence made her shiver lightly, it made her feel... well, quite alone.

Loneliness, was NOT a very satisfying companion.

Kagome began to walk to her room, already knowing the pathway by heart. She ignored the pain in her body, just wishing to be in her room. The woods creaked lightly behind her, she blinked the tears away rapidly.

All she wanted was to let her body crumple to the ground, just give it up. But instead - she stood tall.

"weak, a weak brat, I cannot become more weak then I already am!!" She whispered to herself.

"I think I need a bath!" Kagome said brightly, her voice gaining a slightly hysterical note in it.

Her pride cried out to her to gather her dignity - and take a calm, soothing, bath.

Her body insisted on simply falling like a limp leaf to the floor, instead she took the more unwanted choice and began to walk.

She winced lightly as her legs felt like useless clumps of leather.

"Ah Kuso!"

Kagome exclaimed absentmindedly as the hugely growing monster of a bruise on her leg bumped into the hard, solid wall.

"Kami I swear, If I see that horrible monster Bankotsu I will murder him with my own hands!"

_'It would be kind of nice, to rip apart those muscular amazingly toned arms of his..'_

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes opened into huge saucers of undeniable horror and self - disgust.

_'Wonderful, I'm a perverted masochist now!! This is what I need right now!' Because pain is the only outcome in relationships...with men!' _

Kagome slapped herself mentally in the head, her thoughts were taking dangerous turns.

Kagome let out a long sigh, releasing the breath she hadn't realized she was keeping in, she forced her still body to shake off the horror attached to her.

Another shaky breath slid from her, she had to start becoming normal again!

"Kagome-Chan"

Kagome gasped lightly and turned around quickly, having no idea she would find a stotic, and un emotional Kana stand in front of her.

"Oh, Kana-Chan, I'm sorry I seem to be a little, crazy lately." Kagome said, a small laugh escaping her lips. Her face became a perfect replica of a tomato.

"It is fine. I came to question how your day of training came to be."

"It was... it was okay. Other then an immature and extremely rude boy called Bankotsu."

Kagome spat out, already becoming angry with only her memories to get her going.

Kana nodded lightly, her ghastly yet beautiful white hair bouncing softly.

Before Kana could answer again, Kagome began to go into a rush of talking.

"Thank you, for this morning it was beyond kind to stand up for me, that was very kind!" Kagome's body began to loosen up, enough so it felt as though she wasn't made from ice.

She was glad for Kana-Chan, whatever her reasons, it was so nice to feel as though you had a friend.

"Kagome-Chan, I consider you a friend, I will speak my mind to enemies of my friends."

Kagome took a step back from amazement.. Had Kana just called her a friend, and said...these things?

Her body froze, her jaw was slowly opening wider and wider and her incredulous eyes were easily the size of saucers. She simply stood, and never tore her eyes away from the ever-stotic Kana.

After a while of staring at Kana her eyes began to slowly transform back into human size.

A melodically laugh burst from Kagome, without thinking she grasped Kana and embraced her tightly.

Still laughing Kagome let go of the small form of her friend, and a gracious smile slowly spread her lips apart.

Her entire face changed instantly into one of genuine happiness.

"I must go Kana, but thank you so much! You're the greatest friend - anyone could ask for!"

Kagome left in a flurry of Miko uniform in a flurry, her form was soon gone from eyesight, but not from heart...

Kagome turned the corner with a smile plastered on her face, she sighed, feeling almost.. Serene for a moment..

Almost like this friendship was a blinding beacon of light that spread angelically across her face, and she enjoyed the heat immensely.

Laughing a little at her incredibly random analogy she began to hum a soft song, not even paying attention to her direction she simply gave herself to her mind - consuming thoughts and continued to walk in the eerily silent, and the horribly perplexing twists and turns of the wooden halls.

Not paying attention to her whereabouts Kagome's head was looking downwards, eyes glued to her walking feet. Her thoughts were on a certain cerulean eyed, black haired assassin.

She didn't even noticed when her body crashed into a solid and definitely male form.

She felt horribly dazed for a moment, and she had to hurriedly grasp a handful of a lose material to keep herself from tumbling. Really clumsiness was her own cross to bear. A cursed, and despised cross.

She muttered a sound that was almost exactly like a frightened mouse, she felt strong arms grab onto her with an almost painful pinch. Holding her body up easily, her limps squirming wildly for a moment, a wild cat.

She sputtered as some of her glorious tresses of hair were splattered messily on her face, and she almost eagerly glanced up, ready to apologize.

Only to stare up into the cold, and almost furious face of Renkotsu.

_'Wonderful.. Lets have some fun making more enimies. Great job Kags!'_

She bit on her lower lip as she began to feel antsy, she awkwardly moved her weight on her other foot, feeling insignificant and bothered by the freezing dagger look he was giving her.

"Um.. I'm very sorry. It was err an.. Accident.." She sputtered out, having enormous trouble giving an audible answer.

She couldn't stand it when people glanced down at her!

Renkotsu stared for another moment, with his disturbing and endless pit of dangerous looking black eyes. Cosmos of endless nothing, only the cosmos were filled with sparks and flashes of emotion.

"Woman. How many time will It take until your dense head realizes what a fool you are! You disgust me, trying to train! A weak fool such as yourself deserves nothing!"

Instead of reacting like any normal girl would have, or yelling like a crazed mad woman, Kagome just store into his eyes, holding them to her own, her own sapphire crackled against his black ones.

She smiled.

She gave his a disarming, trusting, warm, and somehow, understanding smile.

Renkotsu tried his absolute hardest not to let his jaw go slack, or his eyes widen with disbelief, which was exactly what he wished to do.

"Renkotsu, why are you trying so hard to force yourself to hate me? You don't need to pretend to me, more importantly, you don't need to lie to yourself."

After her cryptic remark Kagome gave him a last smile, and walked off. Not giving the dumbfounded Renkotsu a moment to reply back.

Her watched her retreating form, gentle sway of her hips as her hair cascaded in a heavenly fashion and caressed her hips gently.

His body felt as though it were carved from stone, as his face did. Rooted to the ground, limbs not functioning properly. Something he was not accustomed to, he wasn't accustomed to this radiating heat that was flowing into his stone cold heart.

Painfully slowly his face melted into an expression of almost tenderness, genuine happiness, if only for a moment.

* * *

A small breath released itself from the miko's small body, her position was one of contented laziness, she had gloried herself of the hidden bench she had found hidden close to the spring. 

She held a small almost crumpled daisy she had found, wild, and all alone.

Her back was against the hard wooden back, her legs spread slightly, and her breath coming in slowly, the first time she had relaxed in.. Kami knows how long.

Her actions back with Renkotsu had been rash and unpredictable, but she regretted nothing.

She knew for a fact the stone hard, and seemingly evil Renkotsu wasn't really as terrible as he may have seemed.

If he truly felt this disgust and over whelming hate he showed, then why would he have even bothered to help her up? Why not let her crumble to the floor?

She was beginning to unravel the ideas slowly in her heads, to give time to evaluate each one, when a voice rang behind her.

"Kagome."

It was none other then the loveable mercenary Bankotsu.

Kagome gave him an unexpected playful smile, "HEY! I found this place first! You have to find your own!"

He looked taken aback, but barely missed a beat, "Well little Kah-go-may, who wouldn't want to share a bench with this gorgeous face?"

He snickered arrogantly, his disarming and expressive eyes almost shone with laughter, her eyes mimicked his own.

Kagome gave a quick chuckle, "I wouldn't go as far as gorgeous, but alright."

Bankotsu took this as the invitation her hoped for, and stabbed his 'baby' a comfy hole in the ground, and he moved his masculine form to sit comfortably near her own.

She couldn't help but blush a little at their closeness, he crossed his toned arms across his chest, and spread his legs as the same as her own.

"Look Kagome, Iim sorry for what I said before alright?" His honey - like voice broke the silence, and she watched him glance away quickly after what he said. He sounded like a little boy confessing about a wrongdoing.

She couldn't help but smile a little, it sounded adorable!

"Its alright, I forgive you." She told him this with a blinding smile, that brightly illuminated her features, and her face.

Bankotsu suddenly stretched feline like, his eyes one again brightly mocking her, silently laughing.

Without warning her suddenly jumped up, in a flash of muscle and strength that she almost missed.

He was glaring at her with his mischievous cerulean eyes, she narrowed her eyes considerably, and inched back slightly, a little anxious of what his next actions would be.

"Uh.. um Bankostu.. What's wrong?"

Kagome asked more then a little confused, looking innocently and purely confused.

His smile increased and he chuckled a little, in his own smug nature.

She hadn't noticed that his hand had slowly started to inch toward the back of her miko uniform.

He continued his searching gaze upon her own delicately confused one, and began to take action.

_' This will definitely get little Kah-go-may just a little mad! '_ He thought childishly laughing at his own little understatement.

Kagome groaned a little in impatience, "Bankotsu??!" She snapped her feminine fingers in his face, she murmured frustrated little questionings to his intent and tanned face.

Until his large calloused hands rubbed against her clear and porcelain skin, then she screamed quite loudly.

"You immature little boy!!" She yelled, her face growing red in her fury.

Almost the entire shirt of her miko uniform had begun to fall slowly off her body, for the waiting eyes of Bankotsu.

"I j-j-just wa-nt-ed t-o ha-ve a bath w-ith y-ou!!"You could barely understand his words, his laughter was in large shouts and humiliating to Kagome's own ears.

She re-tied the shirt with quivering fingers, trembling wildly, her anger was increasingly growing as he held his sides tightly, and wiped the tears of mirth glistening and flowing over in his eyes.

When he tumbled onto the ground still barking with laughter she lost it.

She growled at him slightly, and her eyes screamed 'be afraid! Be afraid!!' she threw her body on him, in what she called a tackle.

Throwing him off guard totally, his laughter ended quickly as her small body was thrown onto his own.

She fought as his iron arms tightly clasped around her thin arms, enabling her to harm him.

"Stupid, Ban-Chan!" Kagome gasped out, trying her best to get out of his stone grasp and harm him some way at the same time.

Her rolled over her in dominance and his shoulders quaked with more laughter, his sparkling blue eyes smirked at her and a smug smile spread over his lips.

Her anger was at the peak as her body moved wildly, yet unable to cause him any bodily harm. Her eyes were sapphire knives glaring at him intently.

Just as she flipped her body up more, he bent his head a little down.

Causing their lips to connect.

All anger, rage, and mirth was forgotten.

Shock ran across each face,causing them both to freeze from the unexpected kiss. But.. it felt somehow... so right.

She had to strange and consuming need to deepen the kiss.

He felt the need to crush his lips against hers, until they were both weak with desire.

* * *

**HEY! sorry about that little cliffy (laughs evilily)** **Ok I have a few things to clear up, first of all; im planning, to update every other week, probably Wendsday. If I have extra time or less to study for -- then I promise to update sooner!! Once again: Im so sorry for the wait! Thank you, honestly to those people who made me hurry up and really made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. :) Honestly, I think this is my worst chapter yet, it definitly didnt work as planned but please tell me if its alright.. If not, I will revise and add it once more.. Thank you!! ((Review and maybe the next chapter will come on Monday ;) Oh also, they wont have sexual relations next chapter, or in the next 2 chapters and so on. And this IS a Ban-Kag!**

**I know it may seem strange that they were practically murdering each other, and now there all fluffy, but I made sure to add more fluff to thank the reviewers. AND the feelings are growing to probably infatuation or crush level. So their kind of.. experimenting! But the fight in them in NOT long gone!! You will see that in the next chapter. **


End file.
